M2M (Machine to Machine) communication technology has come into the spotlight with the advent of ubiquitous era. M2M communication technologies have been intensively researched in many Standard Development Organizations (SDOs) such as TIA, ATIS, ETSI, oneM2M, etc. Communication between several M2M associated applications (Network Application/Gateway Application/Device Application) occurs in the M2M environment, the management entity of the M2M server part (e.g., common service entity (CSE)) may be different from the management entity of the network-side application (e.g., network application).
In addition, the M2M related application has capability for providing a specific M2M service, and this capability may be defined as a capability-associated resource.
In the meantime, if a specific M2M device (i.e., a requesting M2M device) requests a specific M2M service from another M2M device (i.e., an M2M device acting as a request receiver), assuming that it is impossible for the above request receiver M2M device to support a specific M2M service, the receiver M2M device transmits a response message for indicating that the above service cannot be supplied to the requesting M2M device, and the corresponding procedure is terminated. However, the termination of such simple procedure is repeated by the requesting M2M device, such that the corresponding request is transmitted to another M2M device (i.e., another requesting receiving M2M device).
As a result, a method for more efficiently providing the specific M2M service request needs to be proposed.